


Your Face, Our Time

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: A combo of two prompts got this unexpectedly saucy fic. Baekmin facetiming!





	Your Face, Our Time

“It’s so hard, Baekho-yah.”

Minhyun had expected at least some sympathy from his boyfriend.

Nope.

Bad enough they hadn’t seen each other in months, besides in FaceTime sessions - that ended too fast and happened less frequently than Minhyun hoped.

Rather than being a sympathetic boyfriend, who’d make all the right sympathetic noises about the pain he was undergoing just for a sculpted abdomen - Kang ‘Baekho’ Dongho was instead partaking in what looked like a seriously sinful supper. It looked delicious, even from the limited viewing angle of Baekho’s iPhone.

Butter. Buns. Soda. Sliced ham.

Instead, all Baekho had been doing was snickering…while stuffing his face.

“I’m dying for a grapefruit soda.”

Baekho was buttering half a bun.

“Sometimes I go so bed feeling so hungry.”

Baekho was buttering the other half of a bun.

“I miss carbs.”

Baekho was inserting a slice of ham between both buttered sides of the bun.

“It’s only been a month and it feels like forever.”

In went that bun into Baekho’s mouth.

Chomp.

Minhyun could almost taste the bun.

“Kang Dongho, why aren’t you listening to me? Are you trying to torture me instead, with all your…your carbs!”

Instead of replying, Baekho was instead calmly eating his ham-stuffed bun. Savouring every bite, taking his time to chew slowly.

As if Minhyun hadn’t seen him demolish similar buns in two bites tops.

To top it all off, once he finished, Baekho let out what sounded like a content, happy sigh.

“Well,” Baekho said, “It was your choice. You wanted to do a solo dance and take your top off - just because you wanted your stage to be different from Ong’s.

Now he was sipping a Coke.

What Minhyun wouldn’t give for even a taste of a soda, any soda.

“You could at least be supportive.”

Baekho snorted.

“You could have just gone for some definition - but no, you want to be super cut. You know, I know what that takes. Pain. A lot of pain. Been there, done that, not doing that shit again.”

His face brightened and Minhyun seethed as a jar of jam entered the picture.

“You’re not making it any easier, Baekho.”

A sigh. A resigned one this time.

“What do you want, Minhyun-ah? Me to say ‘You can do it! Fighting!’

Baekho was now starting on another bun, this time spreading on both butter and jam, the monster.

“You know we’re past that. But if you really want some motivation, I can think of something.”

“What?” Minhyun knew he sounded petulant, but by god he was starving. Those liquid meal replacements were anything but filling.

“Let’s say…you succeed in your three-month quest. Get those abs, that V-cut you keep dreaming about. After you’re done showing them off, I’ll come kidnap you. We’ll go away for a night, or two, somewhere.”

“And then?”

“Then I’m going to spend a lot of time appreciating all your hard work.”

Baekho licked a stray drop of butter off his thumb, staring right into the FaceTime camera as he did.

“I want you on a bed. Take my time, taking every piece of your clothing off.”

He was nibbling at the bun he’d just put together now, and this time Minhyun couldn’t look away from the way his tongue darted around the edges, licking at the melted butter, the droplets of jam around the sides.

“Maybe I’ll try taking your pants off with my teeth. Would you like that, Minhyun-ah?”

Baekho’s voice was low now, just low enough to make Minhyun shiver at the sound but not so much he couldn’t be heard.

“I’ll grab you right after the con - I want to taste the sweat still onyour body. Lick it off every part of your skin.”

As if for emphasis, Baekho licked just the tip off the butter knife.

“You want a good reason to have abs, Minhyun-ah? How about giving me a good reason to kiss all the way down your chest, give me something to admire up close. Something to touch, to trace with my fingers and tongue.”

Baekho was smiling, just a bit too deviously.

“So how about it, Minhyun-ah? Isn’t that better than me just saying a lame ‘fighting!’?

Minhyun groaned. “Great, now you’ve got me all hot and bothered but you’re nowhere near.”

“You have an imagination, don’t you? Use it. Pretend it’s me, touching you. Getting you off, hearing you moan.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Well, it’ll have to do for now. So be good for me, Minhyun-ah. Work hard and I’ll definitely reward you. Gotta get back to eating all my carbs now before I have to diet for the next concert.”

“OK…call soon.”

“I will. Good night, Minhyun-ah.”

“Night.”

It wasn’t the pep talk Minhyun was expecting, but it was enough to make him dread less having to drink one last muscle milk drink before bed. Because Baekho, he knew, always kept his promises. And Minhyun planned to collect on this one, with interest.


End file.
